ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Danalar son of Neetarin
History 'Early Life' Danalar was born among the Qurhals, a tzari ethnic group living in the steppes of Kraan and leading a nomadic existence separate from the rest of the empire. Although he was born with a female body, Danalar always identified as male and as such transitioned early, as one of the Rhaskru. When he was four earth years of age, he asked his parents to let him attend the imperial academy, become a technological artisan to better help their people. As such, he and his twin Rahzo, would leave the tribe and enter the Tzari empire. At the academy, Danalar underwent medical transition to a fully male body. Through the next four earth years, the two twins would come to be hailed as prodigy and even considered for lord status, but Danalar was discovered to suffer from an incurable genetic illness and diagnoses with only a little over twenty years of life expectancy remaining. Tzari Invasion When the news of the the annexation of earth came, Danalar volunteered as part of the fleet's supply crew. Although he was ineligible due to his illness, he hacked the empire's records and erased all traces of his condition. Being an honor student, Danalar was easily accepted into the supply core as an armorer. It was only shortly before the departure that he learned that Rahzo had equally volunteered to accompany him to Earth. The twins did not see combat for most of the war, remaining on the Light of Ranathos, a tzari armory ship. The ship was however damaged and crashed on earth. On an escape pod, the twins were captured by human forces. Wandering Earth Stranded on Earth and aware of his limited time left, Danalar did not stay at the Tzari camp more than a year, instead running away with his sister to explore the world. The two would class and separate in England, Rahzo becoming apprenticed to a mechanic while Danalar would continue his travel through europe. He would come to scavenge technology, including the AI core of the sunken Light of Ranathos, which would form the base of his weapon Bardiche. At Ravenhold While travelling through america, Danalar stopped at a café for food. Witnessing the crassness of some male patrons toward a waitress, Danalar intervened only to end up in a brawl and arrested a few minutes later. While in jail, Kiorga defacto leader of the earthbound tzari came to him, paying his bail and giving him an accepted invitation to Ravenhold. Character Traits Personality x Physical Traits x Abilities Powers Danalar underwent enhancement procedures which replaced his spine and nervous system with artificial fiber, making him much more dexterous. He also underwent memory and cognitive enhancements. Skills and Training Danalar is a tzari armorer, trained to create and maintain weapons and armor far above the technology common to earth. Gears Danalar's trademark weapon is a technological axe he named Bardiche. Bardiche is a multimodal energy weapon with a sapient AI core handling all calculations necessary for it to run. Bardiche also holds multiple types of sensors linked to Nalar's entoptic displays. Relationship Family * Rahzo — Twin sister Relationships * Nine — Boyfriend, in an open relationship. Friends * Kayla Walker — Friend with benefits * Erik Jansen — Friend and classmate Enemies * Gloria — Cheated on Nine with Nalar, making him believe they were open when they were not. Nalar has yet to forgive her. Other * Luke Speight — Roommate Story Appearances Arcs # Renegade Trivia * Danalar spent two years in stasis and was thus born 18 years prior, but is only sixteen years old biologically. Category:Tzari Category:Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Applied to Ravenhold Category:Class 1 of 2016 Category:2016 Freshman Category:Freshman Category:Pansexual Category:Alien Category:Xenoform Category:Technological Origin Category:Transhuman Category:Male Category:Transgender Male Category:Transgender Category:Tzari Renegade Category:Theater Crew Category:Qurhal Category:Polyamorous Category:AFAB Category:Gadgets Category:Melee Weapon Category:In a relationship Category:Enhanced Cognition Category:Enhanced Dexterity Category:Queer Category:Rhaskru Category:Chronic Illness Category:Disabled Category:Ikanat's Disease Category:Queer-Straight Alliance Category:English Speaker Category:Spanish Speaker Category:Tzari Imperial Speaker Category:Qurhal Speaker